


Pitch Perfect

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The adventures of Kurt and Blaine after they bring a new pet into their lives. Fluff overload pls :)"<br/>Your wish is my command ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunniesAndBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/gifts).



> I want to thank the organizers of this gift exchange, for setting it all up and providing some glee in our lives ^^  
> Also, my beta whitesheepcbd, for humoring me and my many writing flaws <3

“Don’t you dare.”

Kurt only has one leg out of the bed when Blaine’s sleepy mumble makes him freeze.

“Wha-,” he starts, but Blaine grumbles and turns in the bed to throw a one-eyed glare in his direction. 

“Were you,” Blaine starts before pushing himself up to flop on his back, “or were you _not_ , going to check on  [ Pitch ](http://www.annoncevous.com/adpics/kicsik_035371.jpg) ?”

Right on cue, the newest addition to the Hummel-Anderson household let out a pitiful whine.

Kurt looks down at the sheets and picks at the hem. “I was … just gonna get her a glass of water.”

“Kurt.”

“She’s obviously in distress!” Kurt protests, throwing the blanket away and slamming his hand on the mattress.

It doesn’t have the same impact as the gesture should provide.

Blaine looks at his hand before returning his gaze to his husband with a raised eyebrow. “You know what the shelter said,” he replies carefully, patting the bed until Kurt lies back in bed.

Grumbling and huffing, but lying back in bed.

“We need to establish that she’s at home, but it is  _ our  _ home,” Kurt drones on, rolling until he can rub his nose against Blaine’s chest. “It sucks.”

“God, how will you deal once we have a kid,” Blaine chuckles, reaching up to pet Kurt’s hair. “There, there. She’ll be fine.”

Another whine, followed by a scratch against the door.

“Aww, but Blaine--!”

“Sleep, Kurt.”

“But--”

“Want me to make you forget about  _ her  _ whining?”

“...”

Blaine smirks in the darkness and procedes to make sure that Kurt doesn’t think about  _ anything _ taking place outside of their bed.

\---

“And now say hello.”

[ Pitch  ](http://cache4.asset-cache.net/gc/151324825-boston-terrier-seated-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=z%2FfmXslRd4QTevNmk8h3rkxHDdpgtO7Br2OF%2BI1Kaw%2FCBGVKf1QVzyQX3OQKur8X) looks up at Blaine, cocks her head to the side and looks back at the toy in his hand.

He should have known that this time would come.

Someone has finally found a plastic toy more interesting than him.

And boy, is he glad that the someone is his pet and not his husband.

“Come on, girl, like we rehearsed,” he tries to coax her into doing his bidding, “you sit, and then we shake hands, and  _ then _ you get your toy.”

Somewhere in the background, he’s pretty sure that Kurt and Mercedes are making snide comments about his taming abilities.

He lowers himself to get on Pitch’s level. “I’ll get you actual sausages afterwards,” he whispers, passing his fingers in her short, soft hair. “Just be a good girl for me?”

Pitch looks back at him and nuzzles his wrist before wiggling her butt.

She never quite figured out how to wag her tail without her whole compact body following the move.

Blaine straightens up and nods at his dog.

“Hello?”

Pitch makes a move to come to him, her whole body tense before she sits back on her haunches, huffs a sigh and lifts one paw.

“That’s my good girl,” Blaine exclaims, scratching behind her pointed ear and giving her the toy. “See,” he says, looking over his shoulder smugly, “I told you I could teach her a few tricks.”

Kurt and Mercedes applaud playfully, stifling their giggles before joining him to coo at how well Pitch is doing.

Later that evening, when Blaine is preparing dinner, Pitch trots to him and sits on his feet with a pointed look.

And Blaine gladly sacrifices his own share of grilled sausage if it means that Pitch will keep on doing what he asks.

He knew he could train her.

As he brushes his teeth, during Pitch and Kurt’s evening walk, a thought comes to him and Blaine looks at his reflection in the mirror.

What if he’s the the one being trained to give her food when she does this or that?

What if …

What if their dog is smarter than them?

Two seconds of existential crisis pass, and then Blaine shrugs his shoulders and resumes his cleaning routine.

If their dog is smarter than them, it only means they picked her well at the shelter.

\---

“Blaine, you’re being ridiculous.”

Kurt wants to sound stern, but it is a daunting task right now.

Sounding stern when your husband’s butt is wiggling in front of you while he finishes installing a pink … “castle” in your office so your loved pet can stay with you and rest while you work at home?

Daunting doesn’t even cover it.

“You love it and you know it,” Blaine replies, standing up and brushing his hands along his thighs. “Should we bring her in?”

“I’ll go get her,” Kurt says, throwing his phone at Blaine--it has a better camera and they both know it. “You make sure  [ you film it ](http://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/147416405207/skye-kru-cmdrskye-old-hexes) .”

“Roger that.”

Kurt goes back to the living room, calling for the dog who comes trotting up to him.

“Daddy has a surprise for you,” he tells her, repeatedly brushing his hand over her head and ears.

The sound of Pitch’s claws tapping quickly against the floor in her excitement makes him smile, and he follows her as she trots to the room, faster and faster.

She rushes inside and freezes, staring at the pink tent with her whole body vibrating.

Kurt follows her, and he exchanges a look with Blaine.

What if she doesn’t like it?

Well, if she doesn’t like it, they’ll take it down and give it to a charity, and he’ll just move her basket to his office, and that will be it.

Just as Kurt is about to be outraged by their dog’s ingratitude, Pitch jumps inside the tent and starts sniffing around.

She stops, and then runs out to Blaine, going as far as jumping on the desk chair to be closer to him, and to Kurt’s phone, a big doggy smile on her face.

“Do you like it, Pitch?” Blaine asks, and they both laugh when Pitch wiggles her butt and makes a somersault in response. “It’s yours, babygirl, all yours.”

Pitch lets out a small bark before jumping back to the ground and to the tent, pulling her  [ squeaky toy ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0c/d4/2f/0cd42ff093b0743e8703e7a1f9326cf6.jpg) with her.

“That went pretty well then,” Kurt says as Blaine hands him his phone back, sliding his arm around his waist.

“I’d say.”

Pitch only comments with a happy grunt and a loud squeak from her toy.

\---

A couple of months before Santana’s due date, Blaine decides to … “test” their furry companion.

It’s not that he doubts Pitch’s ability to adapt to a new presence in the household, or the dog’s ability to be gentle.

He just wants to make sure that she doesn’t mind children--if there is an issue today, they can take her to a trainer to fix it before the baby’s arrival.

Blaine closes his eyes for a minute, while his colleague gets his daughter ready to go and play at the Hummel-Anderson’s.

They’re going to be fathers.

Not in a distant future, not as a probability--in approximately 60 days, give or take, Kurt and he will be in charge of a human being.

Holy crap.

“Deep breath, Anderson,” Arthur says with a chuckle, patting a little blonde girl on the back before handing her to Blaine. “You carry her, I carry her entourage.”

“Uh?” Blaine says, as his hands close around the small body he’s entrusted with.

“Her toys,” his colleague says, lifting the large bag. “Now, Anna, are you ready to meet Pitch?”

“Puppy!” the little girl exclaims, clapping her hands.

The walk to their apartment is a short one, and Blaine asks Arthur as many questions as he can think of about the early parenting days.

“Now Anna, remember what I told you about the puppy,” Arthur says calmly to his daughter. “You have to be extra nice to her, or she’ll be scared. And what happens when puppies are scared?”

Anna makes clawing motions with her hands and growls at her father.

“Exactly. And we don’t want that, because that will mean …?”

“No mo’ playtime,” Anna replies with a pout that must get her out of a lot of situations, if Blaine is a good judge.

“Correct. Let’s go then.”

Kurt heard them coming up the stairs, if the opened door is anything to go by, and to Arthur’s instructions, Blaine lets Anna to her feet as they enter the apartment.

Pitch is sitting between Kurt’s legs, her ears perky and curious, but she doesn’t wiggle or try to move away from Kurt’s safe presence.

“Puppy!” Anna shouts as she sees her, and she goes straight for her, hands outstretched in front of her.

“ _Anna_.”

The little girl stops and looks over her shoulder to her father. “Nice,” she simply says, before slowing down as she crouches further and further down, until she practically crawls up to the dog.

Kurt squats to lower himself at Anna’s height, his arms wrapped around Pitch’s large chest in protection and restraint. “Hello Anna,” he says softly, in that voice he doesn’t use often, “do you want to play with my puppy?”

“Puppy,” Anna repeats reverently, her little hands held in front of her.

“Come closer,” Kurt tells her, holding up one hand, and Blaine can see that his hand is pressing against Pitch’s chest. “Can I hold your hand?”

Anna looks over her shoulder, towards her father, and when he nods, she takes Kurt’s hand.

As gently as possible, Kurt brings Anna’s hand between Pitch’s flattened ears, and he stays with her for a stroke, and then a second.

“See,” he tells Anna, “this is how she likes it.”

Anna’s smile widens and when Kurt lets go of her hand, she pets Pitch again, as softly as he showed her.

Pitch’s ears slowly straighten up, and she leans into Anna’s touch, her tongue lolling out.

“Nothing to worry about,” Arthur whispers to Blaine with a smile.

“About the dog?” Blaine asks, pulling out his phone to take a few--or a hundred-- [ pictures ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-AApIW44GswA/U973vezhETI/AAAAAAAAHJI/ZLQXfJ5EZuA/s1600/Gena_Visit-19.jpg) .

“About parenting,” Arthur replies, clapping Blaine’s back. “You two are ready.”

Blaine stands still for a handful of seconds, stunned by the comment, before joining the group.

They  _ are  _ ready.

\---

“Pitch, come here girl.”

Kurt’s voice is soft as he beckons the dog out of her traveling basket, back from Rachel’s apartment where she stayed while they were in the hospital with Santana and the newest addition to their family.

It feels good to have her back, he must admit as she gracefully walks towards him with her head cocked to the side.

“I missed you too, babygirl,” he says softly, reaching for her. His chest feels warmer and fuller when she closes her eyes and leans into his touch, practically wrapping her small body around his hand and arm. “But there is someone I want to introduce you to.”

Pitch looks up at him before looking behind, directly towards the room where her pink castle used to be, where Kurt’s office used to be too.

“Yep, that’s where we’re going,” Kurt replies her silent question. All the preparations to get the baby's room ready--the painting, the delivery of the crib--must have been so weird for Pitch. Hopefully, it would make sense now.

Kurt straightens up and claps his thigh, making sure that Pitch will follow the command and walk with him to the room where Blaine is settling Dan down.

“Pitch,” Blaine coos at her, crouching down to welcome her in his arms next to the crib. “Oh my girl, it’s so good to see you …”

Pitch’s whole body moves with her happiness to be with them again. 

When Blaine stands up again, she sits, looking between them until Dan starts whimpering in his bed, and he has immediately all of her attention.

Kurt exchanges a look with Blaine, and they both nod.

Blaine picks her up, holding her in his arms so she can look inside the bed.

“That’s Dan,” he says quietly, barely above a whisper while Kurt brushes Dan’s dark hair--it’s so soft, he can’t help it. “It’s our son,” Blaine adds, and Kurt can hear how he’s getting choked up.

He is not far from tears himself.

“Will you be a good girl with him, Pitchie?” Kurt asks, holding up one of Dan’s tiny hands closer to her nose.

She cautiously sniffs it, looks back at Blaine, then at Kurt.

Then she sniffs Dan some more, before giving his knuckles a tentative lick.

“Is that a seal of approval?” Blaine asks, and he gets a lick to his chin in reply.

“I’d say so,” Kurt says with a laugh, taking her from him. “Only time will tell.”

 

_ A month later _

“Kurt.”

Kurt wakes up from his nap with a little bit of drool on his mouth. “Ugh?”

Blaine has his camera towards the window, and the biggest smile on his face, even if his exhaustion from Dan’s terrible nights shows. “You need to see this.”

Kurt straightens up and follows Blaine’s gaze.

Perched on the chair next to Dan’s “secondary” crib, Pitch is sitting, like a vigilante plush toy.

Kurt stands up and pets her between her ears. “You love him too, babygirl?”

Pitch straightens up, the very picture of a defensive mother protecting her pup.

“Such a good girl.”

\---

“If I catch. That … that …”

“Dan’s here.”

“That miscreant!”

“Good.”

“I will … I will …”

Blaine seethes and keeps walking in circles while they wait for the vet to be done with Pitch.

“I will give him a taste of his own behavior!”

Kurt nods, picking up Dan and putting him in his father’s arms. “You will roll on his foot and not stop?”

“Exactly.”

Blaine’s voice still carries a lot of anger--born out of concern for their injured pet, Kurt knows it--but the presence of their son in his arms is already calming him down.

“Mr and Mr Hummel-Anderson?” Vicky, the vet’s assistant calls them, carrying the snoozing  [ Boston terrier ](http://happytailsbooks.com/images/CIMG1149.JPG) . “We had to put her leg in a cast, and you need to make sure she doesn’t put too much pressure on it for a week or so.”

“We’ll take care of her,” Kurt says, taking Pitch against his chest. “I’m sorry the mean biker rolled on your leg, baby,” he coos down at her, as she rolls to bury her face in his chest.

“Let’s go home.”

For a couple of days, they all make sure that Pitch doesn’t exert herself--even Dan goes to her with his toys, taking his bottle to drink it next to her.

Her injury seems to turn Pitch into an introspective dog, looking out of the window at her luckier peers, running on the pavement without a care.

Kurt wants to go to her, and pet her or cuddle her, but their son, even at fourteen months, is faster than any of them.

There he stands, one hand between Pitch’s shoulder as he sucks on his pacifier and they both look outside.

Kurt returns his attention to the script of a play he received--probably his next job, he’s always wanted to work on something more sci-fi--until he hears, in quick succession, Pitch whining and the sound stopping.

Frowning, Kurt stands up to check on the pair, then clamps a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter in check at the sight of Pitch with the pacifier in her mouth while Dan pets her back.

“Itch,” Dan babbles while gently caressing her.

Kurt naturally takes a picture to send to Blaine, before moving his script to the couch to keep looking at the scene in front of him.

\---

“I thought you had her spayed!”

“I thought  _ you  _ did!”

“What’f fpayed?”

Both Kurt and Blaine whip their head around to look down at Dan, who is staring at them with his arms wrapped around Pitch.

Who looks at them with as much judgment as a pet can look at her owners with.

“Hum …”

“You take this one,” Kurt whispers to Blaine before making an hasty exit, pretending to pick up a phone call.

Blaine glares at his departing back before returning his attention to the pair.

“Spayed, is when you, um … when you make sure that a dog or a cat can’t have babies.”

Dan’s eyes widen, and his hold on Pitch tightens.

“You don’t want Pitch to have babies?” he asks in dismay, his lisp accentuating the betrayal in his voice.

Blaine sits down next to them and covers Dan’s hands with his own. “We can’t have puppies,” he tries to explain. “It’s a lot of work, to take care of Pitch, and Papa--”

“I heard that!”

“--and you, and the house,” Blaine continues unperturbed, “and I don’t think we would be able to give more puppies a nice home.”

Dan’s lower lip starts trembling.

_ Oh no _ .

Pitch rubs her head against the little boy’s chest before giving Blaine a “how could you” look.

“Just one, Daddy,” Dan says softly. “Just one puppy, I’ll take care of it.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, trying not to bring up either Happy or Flag into this conversation.

The guppy and the hamster never had a chance.

“And what happens when you don’t have the time to take care of the puppy because you go to school?” he asks instead, and what a cheap trick it is.

Dan has been extremely excited about finally going to school with other kids, and they both know it.

“I’ll … take the puppy to school?”

“No, Dan.”

“But--”

“No, Dan,” Blaine repeats more forcefully. “When the puppies come, we’ll find them nice homes, okay?” he adds when Dan buries his face in Pitch’s neck and whines.

“‘Kay.”

“Let Pitch get some rest,” Blaine says, ruffling Dan’s hair when he passes him by. “We’ll walk her together later.”

Dan nods and walks slowly out of the room, his socked feet rubbing against the floor.

Blaine scoots closer to Pitch, and the dog immediately puts her head and one paw in his lap.

“I’m sorry”, he whispers, scratching her ear. “I thought we were better owners and here we are …”

“Mroof?”

Blaine presses a kiss on the top of her head, and he sighs when he feels Kurt’s arms around him.

“Dan is having a conversation about responsibility with his imaginary friend,” Kurt says as he rubs Pitch’s belly.

“Oh my God.”

Pitch rolls on her back, keeping her head on Blaine’s lap while offering her belly to Kurt’s hands.

Contrary to her owners, she seems perfectly relaxed.

“I’m not sure we can deal with more dogs in this house,” Blaine tells Kurt.

“Hm.”

“What?”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek. “I think we could deal with it,” he replies, tightening his arms around Blaine’s torso. “Like we dealt with everything that came our way.”

“Stronger together?”

“Stronger together.”

“Woof!”


End file.
